Anakin Who
by Syphon01
Summary: Anakin didn't turn to the dark side and instead Sidious created a clone of Anakin Skywalker. this is a story that has been sitting on my hard drive don't expect regular updates


Anakin Who

19BBY

Obi-Wan Kenobi held great misgivings about what Jedi Master Yoda had done.

Sure he agreed that that the Skywalker twins had to be protected from their father Darth Vader and his master Darth Sidious the newly crowned Emperor Palpatine.

But he didn't agree with Yoda's plan to block Padmé Amidala Naberrie's memories and to leave her a virtual amnesiac in an institution for the disabled.

He had argued against this act but Yoda had overruled him saying that his emotions get in the way of what needs to be done to defeat the Sith.

Darth Sidious watched as Anakin Skywalker carbon frozen form was unloaded off the shuttle and moved in to Byss castle.

When he rejected turning to the dark side he should have killed Anakin but wanting a fall back instead decided to freeze him in carbonite.

After all the clone of Anakin that he had made and infused with Midi-chlorians was doing much better than Anakin Skywalker it was just a pity that its unstable state had allowed the Jedi Kenobi to nearly destroy his apprentice Darth Vader.

But that was in fact a good thing as the clone was now far weaker than himself and will never be able to challenge him for ultimate power.

18BBY

Doctor Cruvak was puzzled by his patient's total lack of response.

He frowned as he went over the file and the little details he knew.

The information provided had been heavily edited with only a first name of Padmé on file.

To him it was as if somebody had wiped the memories of his patient or at least locked them away beyond the reach of medical science.

Yet somebody must have cared for her for her treatment and welfare had been paid in full for fifty years all in advance.

Realising that there was little that he could for his patient do he decided to use the newly theorised hibernation treatment to see if keeping a person in hibernation for extended periods can reset a person's mind allowing them to resume their previous life.

0BBY

Han Solo and Chewbacca were desperate after having been forced to dump a cargo bound for Jabba the Hut, Han was in dire need of a lot of money.

He had heard rumours of a world called Byss that held untold riches.

Riches just waiting to be claimed.

Now that he was at Byss Han was having serious doubts about the validity of the rumours of riches on this planet.

Han had nearly crashed his beloved Millennium Falcon twice just coming into land at the only dwelling on the blighted planet a gigantic castle.

But now that he a Chewbacca were here they might as well find out what was so valuable to have been hidden away on this hell hole of a planet.

As Han and Chewie were just about to give up when they came across a storage room which held somebody frozen in carbonite.

Han was about to leave when Chewbacca began to growl and before his astonished eyes Chewbacca leapt to the block of carbonite and activated the thawing process.

Han was wondering what had got into his friend Chewbacca when a man fell from the carbonite and Han just stood there in awe.

Before him was his childhood hero, the hero with no fear Anakin Skywalker!

Chewbacca scooped Anakin Skywalker into his arms and together Chewbacca and Han Solo ran back to the Millennium Falcon as any debt Han owed was less than the debt that the galaxy owed to the Hero with no fear.

Anakin Skywalker didn't know where he was.

He could feel turbulence but he couldn't see anything and his body was shivering from the cold, then he heard in Shyriiwook that he was suffering from hibernation sickness and that his sight would return.

As he started to feel better Anakin wondered what had happened to him.

Then he remembered fighting Palpatine and much to his surprise a clone of himself before the storm troopers arrived and overpowered him.

The next thing he remembered was the storm troopers forcing him into a carbon freezing unit all the while Palpatine was laughing at his predicament.

Anakin wondered how much time had passed since he had been frozen in carbonite.

Chewbacca certainly looked older but it was hard to tell with Wookiees as they lived such a long time.

Perhaps it would be best if he simply asked what years it was and then he could seek out what had happened to Padmé and the children.

Anakin was mortified when he discovered nineteen years had passed since he had been frozen in carbonite.

Seeing the shock that had overcome Anakin Han decided that he needed something to keep him occupied so he offered him the role of chief engineer of the Millennium Falcon.

It was a decision that Han wouldn't regret as over the next few months Anakin repaired the Millennium Falcon to a point where it was actually better than it had been when it was new.

That wasn't including the tweaks and improvements that Anakin made improving the Millennium Falcon's performance tenfold.

Han wondered what he had got himself into when Anakin insisted that they travel to the ice caves of Ilum so that he could harvest some Kyber crystals to construct some lightsabers.

Even though Han wasn't a believer in that ancient religion he had to keep Anakin on his good side as Anakin had already convinced several bounty hunters to give Han all their credits and then to try and claim the bounties on Jabba the Hutt.

This had enabled Han to pay back a quarter of the money he owed to Jabba and Jabba had allowed him more time to find the rest even if Jabba charged an exorbitant interest rate on the outstanding debt.

Han assumed that seeing none of them ever returned to request their money back that Jabba probably had them killed when they tried to claim the bounties that had been place on Jabba over the years.

Still once Anakin had the Kyber crystals Han was fascinated as he watched Anakin build the lightsabers.

The only question in Han's mind was why did Anakin need a dozen lightsabers for? As he only had two hands and Han was sure that lightsabers couldn't be used by a person's feet.

Still his was not to reason why and he hoped that when they arrived at the Mos Eisley Spaceport he would be able to get a cargo that would enable him to pay off the rest of his debt to Jabba the Hutt.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had just met with a smuggler in a tavern who had a fast ship that could get him and Luke to Alderaan.

He and Luke were on the way to the hanger that contained this Millennium Falcon when he was overcome with a familiar force presence one that wasn't tainted with darkness.

This confused Obi-Wan Kenobi as he also sensed the darker presence in orbit of Tatooine.

Luke noticed Obi-Wan stop for a moment and asked him what the matter was, Obi-Wan Kenobi merely replied that he had felt a familiar presence in the force that had surprised him.

When they arrived at the Millennium Falcon Obi-Wan Kenobi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Anakin Skywalker lightsaber in hand watching them arrive.

Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't know what to do he was sure that he had left a mutilated Anakin Skywalker who had become Darth Vader to burn to death on Mustafar.

Obi-Wan Kenobi couldn't for the life of him determine why he could feel two force presences of Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker one that was dark and the other light.

Then there was the fact that Anakin looked just like he did before Mustafar.

The question was how Anakin still looked the same he did twenty years ago.

The thought then occurred to Obi-Wan Kenobi was if this was Anakin Skywalker then how he was going to be able to explain to his friend what he and Yoda had done to his wife Padmé and his children.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was sure that Anakin would be extremely angry and he was also sure that he was in no condition to fight a youthful fully trained Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin Skywalker stared in disbelief at Obi-Wan Kenobi and the boy who looked remarkable like himself.

Before Anakin could ask any questions Han shouted that their passengers must be hotter than he thought as storm troopers started forcing their way into the Millennium Falcon's hanger.

Anakin started deflecting the laser fire with his lightsaber as he rushed Obi-Wan Kenobi and who he believed was his son into Millennium Falcon before Han Solo gunned the engines of the Millennium Falcon and shot out of the hanger like a bat out of hell.

Darth Vader watched as the Millennium Falcon shot into the atmosphere.

He stood and stared at the disappearing craft with a vague sense of distress.

Vader had felt something strange yet familiar on the disappearing vessel.

He hoped that the idiot Ozzel wouldn't stuff up the interception but he didn't get his hopes up.

Still he had his ace in his hand as he still had Princess Leia of Alderaan in custody on the Executor.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the main passenger lounge of the Millennium Falcon being stared at by both Skywalker's.

He knew deep in his heart that regardless of what answers he provided the Skywalker's those answers would destroy any trust they had for him and the Jedi order.

Obi-Wan Kenobi knew that what he and Yoda had done would be inexcusable to Anakin and the half-truths he had told to Luke would be considered deliberate lies to further his own goals.

As the silence grew as the minutes passed Anakin finally said, "Obi-Wan you silence is deafening.

Where are Padmé and my daughter Luke's twin sister?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt a tremor in the force from Luke when he heard this statement.

If he didn't come up with a plausible explanation as to what had happened all those years ago both Luke and Anakin would be lost to the Jedi for all time.

Looking at Anakin and Luke Obi-Wan sighed and said, "Anakin the Jedi order had been all but destroyed and we thought you had turned to the darkside.

To protect the galaxy Master Yoda and I decided that Luke and Leia had to be protected against Vader and Palpatine.

So the twins were separated at birth with Luke going to the Lars on Tatooine and Leia was taken by Bail Organa and raised as his daughter on Alderaan.

As Padmé had a very difficult birth and would not be able to care for the Skywalker children Yoda decided it would be best if he blocked all of her memories even those of who she was and that she had given birth to twins.

She was then left on Polis Massa as a fully funded in patient.

As additional security all the medical staff had their memories blocked, the droids their memory wiped along with all of the Polis Massa databases relating to Padmé and her children."

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt the anger radiating from both Anakin and Luke Skywalker and reached for his lightsaber fearing for his life.

Then he spoke softly to the Skywalker's, "I know you both are angry but remember that anger and hatred lead to the darkside of the force.

You both must let go of your anger and hatred or else it will destroy you as surely as it did your clone."

Yoda's eyes snapped open as he felt a massive disturbance in the force.

Tracing the feeling he was startled to find it emanating from both Anakin and Luke Skywalker.

As he pondered this, the force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn appears before him and says, "Well Yoda your strict adherence to dogma has spelt the end of the Jedi order.

Even if Luke, Leia and Anakin are willing to teach others about the force they will never again be Jedi.

Your decisions have destroyed any chance of the Jedi order being reborn.

You have accomplished what the Sith set out to do, the total destruction of the Jedi."

With this said the force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn disappeared leaving Yoda to contemplate the mistakes of the past.

Even not being force sensitive, Han Solo could feel the tension in the main passenger lounge of the Millennium Falcon between the Skywalker's and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The unnerving silence was only broken by the buzz of lightsabers and remote droids as Luke started training in the ways of the force under the tutelage of his father Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched from the corner of the Millennium Falcon's main lounge and realised that Yoda's grand plan had shattered on the reality of the reappearance of Anakin Skywalker.

Now the best he could do was to try and regain the Skywalker's trust but for the life of him he didn't know how to achieve that.

As he was pondering that both he and Anakin felt a tremendous shift in the force.

Luke noticed the reaction of his father and Obi-Wan Kenobi and wondered what had happened.

Unwilling to approach Obi-Wan Kenobi who had admitted to his part in the shattering of the Skywalker family Luke enquired what had happened to his father.

Anakin looked towards Obi-Wan Kenobi and then replied, "It was as if millions of people cried out in fear before being cut off in mid thought."

Luke pondered what action could have caused that sort of response through the force but decided against asking more questions of his father and Obi-Wan as both were still disturbed by whatever had happened.

Han Solo brought the Millennium Falcon out of hyperspace into a massive debris field.

He couldn't understand what could have caused it then he noticed a gigantic space station before being passed by two Tie fighters.

Han was just about to start calculating a new hyperspace jump when the Millennium Falcon was caught in a tractor beam and dragged into one of the cavernous landing bays of the gigantic space station.

On board the Death Star Darth Vader stood staring at the Millennium Falcon he had felt two force presences ones that he hadn't felt in a long time.

As he concentrates on his feelings he feels another force sensitive one that he feels is barely trained or has only recently started being trained in the ways of the force.

Trying to discover more he realizes that although the force presences are of the lightside of the force two of them have traces of the darkside of the force.

Turning to the imperial officer standing nearby he says, "Order in a sensor team.

I want every part of that vessel examined to find who it was carrying."

With this said Darth Vader turned and left for his quarters to meditate on what he had felt.

Luke, Han, Chewie, Anakin Obi-wan and the droids had made their way off the Millennium Falcon and were discussing what to do next.

Han was all for hiding until they could escape when R2D2 started squeaking that the princess was on board.

Anakin and Luke immediately wanted to rescue Leia but Han didn't want to risk his neck.

Anakin was about to mind trick Han when Luke said, "Han, she's rich! And I'm sure that she will express her gratitude for your assistance."

Feeling Han wavering Anakin used a little bit of force to convince Han that he would be far better off if he help rescue the princess.

Obi-Wan knowing what Anakin was doing simply said, "While you four rescue Princess Leia I will disable the tractor beam so that the Millennium Falcon can easily escape.

With the plan developed Han and Luke dressed up as storm troopers with Anakin dressed as a mid-level officer with Chewbacca pretending to be a wookie prisoner being taken to the execution wing.

Han couldn't believe how easily the plan was working.

Every time somebody challenged them Anakin convinced them that everything was above board and Chewbacca was just a regular prisoner transfer.

When they reached the prison block which held Princess Leia, Anakin stroke up to the senior watch officer and said using the force to influence the officer, "Governor Tarkin wants the Princess delivered to him straight away along with the wookie."

With a wave of his hand he said, "The orders are confirmed I'll get the princess for you now!"

The senior watch officer repeated for all the others, "The orders are confirmed get the princess for them now!"

Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan was wondering what the hell was going on Tarkin had already ordered her execution.

Then a group of storm troopers led by a mid-level imperial officer with a restrained wookie in tow turned up had her released from her cell and then proceeded to march her to one of the Death Stars hanger bays.

As she was marched through the corridors of the Death Star Leia noticed that the Wookie wasn't really restrained at all.

Sure the restraints were on its wrists but they hadn't been locked properly meaning that the wookie could escape whenever he wanted to.

Princess Leia was surprised that nobody paid any attention to her and the wookie being marched towards one of the landing bays.

Something didn't seem right but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth so she continued to walk with the party until they reached the landing bay, which held an old Corellian YT-1300 freighter.

When she first laid eyes on the vessel she thought what a heap of junk but as she entered the vessel she realized that looks were deceiving as it had been heavily modified and looked in peak condition on the inside.

No sooner had they stepped onto the ramp than Darth Vader made and appearance.

He was about to storm the Millennium Falcon when Obi-Wan stepped into the landing bay and challenged Vader.

When he did this he spoke to Anakin via the force and told him to leave with his children on the Millennium Falcon.

Luke watched the fight from the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon.

He cheered when Obi-Wan cut off one of Vader's arms.

Luke was surprised when his father told Han to launch the Millennium Falcon as Obi-Wan had told him to leave him behind.

Luke was just about to object when Vader cut Obi-Wan in half before Obi-Wan's body just seemed to disappear.

That was the last thing that Luke saw as the Millennium Falcon shot out of the landing bay to make good its escape.

As the Millennium Falcon escaped it was pursued by Tie fighters Han handled the piloting while Luke and Anakin manned the blaster cannons to dispatch the Tie Fighters.

After the Tie fighters had been destroyed Han was boasting about his piloting skills when Princess Leia cut him down to size by saying, "They let us escape you stupid nerf herder.

The Imperials are probably tracking us as we speak."

Before Han could respond Anakin cut in and said, "Leia there are things that need to be discussed but first do you want me to find and disconnect the tracer beacon or should we leave it to lure the Empires Death star into a trap where it could be destroyed."

After thinking for several minutes Leia said, "Leave it but we need to warn the alliance first and transmit the data that R2D2 had in his database.

He had the full schematics for the Death star hopefully we will be able to find a weakness and destroy or the alliance will be crushed along with any opposition to the empire."

After she had finished her little speech she left with Han to use the subspace radio to warn the alliance that they were coming and the Empire was surely following them.

But one thought remained in the back of Leia's head why did Anakin and Luke Skywalker just refer to her by her first name and not her title.

She felt as if she was missing something important but until they reached the Alliance's main base this feeling would have to wait until the current crisis was over.

At Yavin-4 the Alliance for Democracy was in a euphoric mood.

Not only had Princess Leia been recovered from the Empire and the Death Star plans delivered.

But most important of all was that the Hero with No fear from the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker had been found to still be alive after having been rescued from the Emperors evil clutches by Han Solo and his co-pilot Chewbacca.

Knowing that Solo had a debt to Jabba the Hutt the Alliance gave Han Solo more than enough money to pay the Hutt back.

Anakin met with Han before he left to repay Jabba the Hutt and told him, "Han after you have repaid Jabba meet us at Polis Massa.

Luke and I will leave for there after we have dealt with the Death Star hopefully we will have Leia with us as well but that will depend on how she reacts to the knowledge that she is my daughter and Luke's sister."

With this said Han and Chewbacca left to repay Jabba the Hut while the Skywalker's prepared themselves for the upcoming battle against the Death Star.

The Alliance for Democracy had gathered their forces for a briefing on the pending attack on the Death Star.

The briefing showed the pilots that the only fault in the design was the existence of a thermal exhaust port that was only two meters across.

Proton torpedoes fired from a small fighter should be enough to start chain reaction in the in the Death Stars reactor core.

But only a direct hit will be able to achieve this goal.

There were lots of mutterings about how this was impossible but they died away when it was announced that the attack would be led by General Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear from the Clone wars.

This announcement caused more mutterings this time of delight at the announcement that Anakin Skywalker had escaped from the clutches of the Empire and had joined the Alliance for Democracy.

As the Death Star entered the Yavin star system Governor Tarkin smiled.

Soon he would end the rebellion once and for all time and with Vader having headed back to the Executor to have his arm replaced.

With Vader out of the way when the rebellion was destroyed all the praise and rewards would be his.

With the death star closing on Yavin-4 the Alliance for Democracy's fighters rose to greet the closing Death Star.

The Alliance for Democracy's fighter squadrons had very specific orders most of them had been ordered to simply attack the pulse laser turrets and to keep the tie fighters of the attack squadrons.

The two attack squadrons were the best of the best that the Alliance for Democracy had to offer.

General Anakin Skywalker has interviewed every pilot and had taken every force sensitive one and formed them into two elite squadrons.

Anakin would lead one squadron and Luke the other.

Between these two squadrons and the others in over watch Anakin was sure that they would be able to successfully attack the Death Star and destroy it.

Governor Tarkin watched as the rebels launched their attacks on the Death Star.

Soon a pattern to their attacks was detected.

Once this was analyzed a mid-level officer approached Governor Tarkin and said, "Sir we have analyzed the pattern of the rebel attacks and there is a risk to this station."

Governor Tarkin replied, "I think you overestimate the rebel's chances.

Return to your duties."

The Death Star had nearly reached firing range when Anakin started his attack run.

His battle plan was working a treat the over watch squadrons where keeping the tie fighters off the attack squadrons and the other attack squadrons had taken out the pulse laser turrets.

Once this had been done and the over watch squadrons were keeping the tie fighters busy Anakin led the attack squadrons on the final assault on the death star.

As Anakin neared the exhaust port he heard Obi-Wan through the force once you destroy this one Anakin there is another under construction.

Anakin was so startled by this conversation that he nearly missed his shot but at the very last second he pressed the trigger and two proton torpedoes shot from his X-wing fighter and went straight down the exhaust port.

Once he was sure that his shots hadn't impacted on the surface he shouted over the subspace radio, "They are in all squadrons break clear of the death star."

No sooner had he got clear of the blast zone then the death star exploded into billions of tiny pieces.

At the celebrations on Yavin-4 everybody was laughing and having a good time.

Princess Leia Organa looked across the room and saw the heroes of the hour Anakin and Luke Skywalker watching her and not really enjoying the celebrations.

She had noticed that ever since her rescue on the death star the Skywalker's had seemed indecisive about something but she sensed that they needed to tell her something important but it was not something that they thought was more important than the destruction of the death star.

Leia observed that the Skywalker's had noticed her staring at them and they had proceeded to walk over to her.

When they arrived Anakin Skywalker said, "Leia we need to talk privately about a personal matter that concerns all of us.

Let's go to my quarters as a general they are more spacious then the rank and file unless you would be more comfortable in your quarters."

Leia noticed that again the Skywalker's had referred to her in a very personal way and not used her title.

Decided she wanted this meeting to be on her home turf, Leia replied, "I'd prefer any meeting to be in my quarters."

Anakin Skywalker merely nodded and said, "Then lead the way Leia."

In Leia's quarters the Skywalker's stood in silence for a while as if pondering how to approach whatever subject they have on their mind.

Then Anakin Skywalker spoke and said, "Leia there is no easy way to advise you of this situation so I'll jump straight to the point.

You are my biological daughter! The Jedi stole you and Luke your twin brother from you mother just after you were born and spirited you both away from Padmé your birth mother in the deluded belief that she could not protect you from Emperor Palpatine.

I had refused to turn to the darkside and serve him and he had me frozen in carbonite in the hope that he could thaw me out later and I would accept servitude to him.

Luckily for me Han Solo and Chewbacca found where I had be stored frozen in Carbonite and rescued me from the clutches of Emperor Palpatine.

Unfortunately nineteen years had passed since that fateful day.

The Jedi in Obi-wan Kenobi admitted that they abandoned your mother at the Polis Massa medical institute and left her a virtual vegetable with all her memories blocked to prevent her from giving away the secret that I had children.

Now that Yavin-4 needs to be abandoned Luke and I are going to Polis Massa to see if we can find any trace of your mother.

I hope you will decide to accompany us as both Luke and I would like to get to know you better and make up for the lost time the Jedi stole from us."

Leia was stunned by the revelation that she had heard she always knew she had been adopted but to learn she had been stolen from her birth mother was disturbing especially as her adoptive father Bail Organa must have known the circumstances where she had come into his care.

She had sensed Anakin's bitterness at the way his family had been treated and to tell the truth she shared that bitterness towards the Jedi.

As it was obvious to her politicians mind that she and her brother had been separated for the Jedi's political goal of the destruction of the Sith regardless of the cost to the Skywalker family.

After a few moments thought Leia smiled at her father and said, "Of course father I'll join you and Luke.

Our family had been harmed enough I will do anything to have us all together again."

Once their meeting was over the Skywalker's returned to the part and decided that they would leave for Polis Massa after the awards ceremony and the start of the evacuation of Yavin-4.

Jedi Master Yoda was concerned after the destruction of Alderaan and the death of Obi-wan Kenobi he alone remained of the conspirators who had shattered the Skywalker family.

It was unfortunate that they had learned the truth, as the truth would almost certainly ensure that the Jedi order died with him.

Qui-Gon Jinn's force ghost was right his strict adherence to dogma had doomed the Jedi and even if Anakin were to create another order they would not be Jedi.

Anakin had always felt restricted by the Jedi code and now that the Jedi were nearly extinct he could create a new order one that didn't have the Jedi restrictions.

As Yoda pondered the future he fell the two force presences of Anakin Skywalker on that was shrouded in darkness was that of Darth Vader but Anakin's was a light grey not descending into darkness but angry and bitter at how his family had been treated.

Yoda decided that he had to travel to Polis Massa to release Padmé Amidala Skywalker from the confines of her mind and also to try and bring a type of peace to Anakin.

With this thought in mind he sent a force message to the one person who he knew would be able to get through to Anakin even if she had her own bitter memories of mistreatment at the hands of the Jedi.

Yoda hoped that Ahsoka Tano would respond to his request if not for his benefit and that of the Jedi order than for the benefit of her former master Anakin Skywalker.


End file.
